NIGHT
by xXgirlINtheMASKXx
Summary: YAOI. RAPE. NO NAMES USED FOR SOME REASON...PRETENDS ITS WHOEVER THE HELL YOU WANT


It was only suppose to be a smiple date, but it went much further than a kiss. Then we came to make the bed our friend. I know that we are suppose to be on a mission; but this went to a whole new kind of mission; one of pleasure. I don't know where this girl came from. All she said was she was looking for a place to rest, so I told her to come back with me, at least for a little while, until she felt safe again. That was when we were on the bed, but our cloths were over there on the floor... I felt a rush of blood cover my face. I could hardly believe how I reacted to this new sence I felt. How could this of gone so far? I had a good surpise, the feeling; until the girl told me what was really was happening. She was really a boy... I was wondering why she was so strong, so that's how I ended up on the bottom. Well now I didn't have the drive to play back. I tried to get up, but I lost the feeling in my legs.. How could we have gotten so far without me noticing? I was sure it was just from the battle. I don't understand what was going on. I didn't like not knowing what was happening here. I fought to get up; but this... person, wouldn't let me up. I reached for my kuni knife, but he caught my hand and held me down. I did't know why this man liked me so much, but I wasn't going to be the victom here. I would get out, and hurt him for lying, and then atempting to rape me... but it wasn't at the begining.. How was this going to work out?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my own scream. It was a mix of pain and .. something else. I was too busy trying not to yell. But something was going on under the cover. He had my legs tied down to the feet of the bed. I couldn't move. He was now on top; he had a firm hold on my arms. Then he did something that surprised me, he let go. He didn't get up, he just sat on the bed next to me. I tried to get my legs free, he just sat there with a smile on his face. He was red, and he had lost his shirt earlier... So either way, I was going to find out the sick truth; it was only a matter of time. He was fast, he grabbed the end of my shirt, then started to lift it up. He could of done it fast. But he was having too much fun, if it went to fast; he wouldn't get as much out of it. I fought to kick him off, I shoved him away, but he didn't go that far. In fact, he only moved enough to make me feel like I had done something, given a little of a fight. But in the end I knew it was useless. He was enjoying my defeat, but in his eyes I could see that he wanted me to keep fighting. To be more fun, I couldn't fight it anymore. I gave in; then that evil smirk of a smile came back. He was happy with how desperate I was. His hands were going under my shirt, slowly rising up, making sure to go slow so both of us could have this moment last as long as possible. I just wanted it to end, yet, it did feel alright. But what was I saying? I couldn't give in to this, yet I had already given up the fight. I had to get away, but why? No one was looking for me, I lived by myself, no pets. I could go back to that lonely home of mine. Or I could stay here and have a little fun...

I had no choice, I was still stuck in the bed. I had to give in, I had no strength left. I moved so he was in better view of my face. He was going a little to far. I was alright with the shirt gone, but the pants weren't going anywhere. His were gone... I froze, shocked. I didn't feel him get off the bed, or get back on. What was he? I thought he was weird; but this was a whole new level. He was playing with me. His toung danced and tested what I would react to; I was completely at his mercy. Somehow one of my arms were tied on the head of the bed. I only had one free arm left. That didn't matter. He was under the covers, I felt my pants sliding off. I had to stop him, but how? I couldn't lean over, and he knew it. That was his plan the whole time. I yelled, then my voice left me. I was on mute. The only thing that came from me was a few faint gasphs as I felt all my blood rise up to meet my face. Why was this person doing this to me? And why did I feel this pleasure? I knew that this was forbidden; but it all felt as it should; that it never was to end. Then I felt my pants were gone, I was supprised to feel his toung on my sides. What was he doing? Why was he toying with me? I began to blush again. He was ready to get serious now. I felt something crawling up my legs, he was feeling me all over. I began to laugh. He smirked. I hated; yet loved this game we were playing. I never wanted it to end. He began the finial stage of the game. I felt him on top of me; he was moving his head closer and closer to my... area. I jolted up at this feeling. He laughted and continued to play with me sences. He was so warm, I let him play as he wanted. That's when I felt the pain between my legs. I thrusted foward, this pleased him even more. I began to sweat, this pain was... not as bad as I exspected it to be, it hurt, but it hurt so good. I feel into a state of rest as he pulled back and came back up to lick my sides again. He loved my taste there. I laughed which caused him to move his arms around my sides more and more. His smirk was getting bigger and bigger. Soon he wouldn't have a face; just that smirk; and maybe his eyes. I had run out of air. He stopped, then he just hugged me, and nibbled at my neck as I sighed, glad I could breath again. He was pleased, and I wanted him to keep going, all night. He loved to toy with me and he was a jerk for tieing me up against my will, but the result was perfect. I liked the way the night ended up. I never would of thought the love life was a life for me. But I needed to do this more often, but next time I would be on top. That I swear on my new love life in the light of the night.

-END (midnight on friday the 13th) By: Little Shiro


End file.
